


Cofnij, rozwiąż, rozwiń

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Sherlock, Size Kink, romantic BDSM
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lub prawdopodobnie, i bardziej logicznie prawdopodobnie, to pożądanie zamgliło Sherlockowi wzrok i okryło jego umysł; i John, związany i doskonały, usadowiony na jego udach, z jego członkiem w sobie.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cofnij, rozwiąż, rozwiń

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts), [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/gifts).
  * A translation of [undo, unravel, unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014894) by [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller). 



> Tłumaczenie cudownego "undo, unravel, unwind" jako Mikołajkowy prezent dla Martyny ;)
> 
> Fanart autorstwa genialnej [Archi](http://archiaart.tumblr.com)

Omdlewające, niemal duszące ciepło biło od ciała Johna falami. Było mu tak gorąco, że powietrze wokół niego zdawało się migotać, wywołując wrażenie pustynnej fatamorgany. Lub prawdopodobnie, i bardziej logicznie prawdopodobnie, to pożądanie zamgliło Sherlockowi wzrok i okryło jego umysł; i John, związany i doskonały, usadowiony na jego udach, z jego członkiem w sobie.

John dyszał ciężko; czarny knebel zatrzymywał krótkie, ciepłe oddechy. Jego ciało paliło skórę Sherlocka; ciepło było tak intensywne, że miał wrażenie, że spłonie, się, kiedy językiem delikatnie dotykał jego obojczyka. Sherlock wyobrażał sobie, że może wyczuć smak desperacji w słonym pocie Johna, tuż obok soli mineralnych i lekkiego posmaku metalu. Desperację zmieszaną z sodem, magnezem i potasem, z cynkiem i węglem, i żelazem. Jego desperacja była oczywista; wyrażona w drżeniu ud, wygięciu kręgosłupa, napięciu i dygotaniu mięśni.

John zaskamlał, niezdolny, by to powstrzymać. Jego głos był stłumiony przez knebel, cichy.

Sherlock oparł się o tył sofy, podniecony z satysfakcji. Wciąż był w pełni ubrany; zsunął jedynie spodnie do połowy ud. John był zupełnie nagi, ładnie związany.

Sherlock obserwował z fascynacją, jak John, drżąc i walcząc z wycieńczeniem, próbował sam pieprzyć się jego penisem.

Przytrzymywał go tak przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Drażnił go, najpierw dłońmi i śliskim językiem, później zabawkami, które brzęczały w nim i wibrowały, sprawiając, że John wił się na jego kolanach. Przyjemnością było sprawiać, by trząsł się, widzieć, jak jego ciało skręca się, widzieć mimowolne drżenie jego penisa. Dźwięki, które wydawał, były znacznie bardziej intrygujące ze względu na znajdujący się w jego ustach knebel. Raz po raz Sherlock doprowadzał Johna na sam skraj orgazmu, by potem, gdy widział, że ciało Johna napina się i pręży w fali przed orgazmem, przerwać stymulację. Odbierał mu dotyk, głaszcząc go jedynie tak, by się rozluźnił, dotykał go wszędzie poza jego zaczerwienionym i dygoczącym penisem, wchodził w niego, nie uderzając w prostatę. Drażnił Johna, dopóki ten nie stawał się drżącą personifikacją pożądania, nie pozwalając mu dojść.

Teraz usadził go na swoim członku, nie śpiesząc się z niczym. Pieprzył go lekko i wolno. Trzynastka. Szczęśliwa trzynastka. Urocza dwucyfrowa liczba: w przeciągu dwóch godzin sprawił, że John prawie doszedł trzynaście razy - tylko po to, by na koniec mu to wszystko odebrać w chwili, gdy najbardziej potrzebował dojść. John drżał; był wycieńczony, ale, och, jak spragniony orgazmu. Sherlock nakręcał się jego desperacją.

Co najwyżej pięć minut zajęłoby mu ponowne doprowadzenie go na skraj. Może nawet nie tyle. Jedno uderzenie pod odpowiednim kątem, przypadkowe dotknięcie jego penisa, mocne pociągnięcie za sutki, i znów wysłałby go na kraniec, łkającego i błagającego o coś, czego - jak wiedział - nie mógł dostać.

Z ustami wypchanymi kneblem John nie mógł mówić. Nie mógł nawet błagać. Mógł jedynie jęczeć cicho, w niemal zwierzęcy sposób. Mógł jedynie prosić go spojrzeniem, rozszerzonymi, ciemnymi źrenicami, oczami błyszczącymi frustracją.

John zdawał się teraz taki mały, związany, pięknie spójny sam w sobie. Był obwiązany czarnym satynowym sznurem jak prezent, jak ofiara dla brudnego boga hedonizmu i seksu. Jego ramiona były przywiązane do klatki piersiowej, nadgarstki związane razem za plecami, czyniąc go zupełnie bezradnym. Sznury uformowały na jego piersi X, eksponując go jeszcze wyraźniej. Symetria tych wiązań była elegancka. John był ciasny, wysuszający ciepłem, jakby rozdzielony na pół jego penisem. Zdawało się, jakby Sherlock mógł go takiego mieć, związać go i zatrzymać w ten sposób.

Sherlock przestał poruszać biodrami, pozwalając, by John owijał się wokół jego członka, próbując dostać więcej. John już teraz wyglądał na zrujnowanego; pot łagodnie szklił się na jego skórze, policzki były zarumienione, a sutki twarde, klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w gorących, zduszonych oddechach. Był już zmęczony, ciągle zmuszony, by siedzieć nieruchomo na kolanach Sherlocka, kompletnie wypełniony jego penisem. Dłonie Sherlocka błądziły po jego ciele, chwytały jego biodra i zaciskały się na nich, na słodko spuchniętych pośladkach. Trzymał go w miejscu, nie dopuszczając, by sam dał sobie stymulację, której potrzebował. Zmusił go, by jego ruchy były płytkie i krótkie; jego penis ledwo trącał wzgórek prostaty, dostarczając mu drażniących, szybkich jak piorun błysków odczuć, niewystarczających, stale niewystarczających. John mógł jedynie kołysać się lekko i wić.

Gdy Sherlock postanowił ponownie się poruszyć, zaczął pieprzyć go w spokojnym tempie, wsuwając swojego penisa do śliskiego, cudownego ciepła. Jego ruchy były powolne i ostrożne, wchodząc naraz na jedynie cal lub dwa, rozkoszując się tarciem swojego penisa w ciasnym wnętrzu Johna, jedynie pocierając wrażliwe wiązki nerwów. John załkał i jęknął cicho, próbując podnieść się, tak by opaść twardo na penisa Sherlocka; tak bardzo potrzebował poczuć to cudowne wypełnienie. Sherlock zacisnął dłonie mocno na jego ciele i powstrzymał jego ruchy, przytrzymując Johna nieruchomego.

Oczy Sherlocka rozjaśniła przyjemność.

— To, że jesteś tak wrażliwy, jest jedynie twoją winą — wypowiedział głośno swoją obserwację, zdecydowanie daleką od skargi. Jedna z jego dłoni zsunęła się pomiędzy nich i kciukiem potarł śliską główkę członka Johna. John zadrżał mocno, skomląc - znów był blisko, tak szybko i łatwo. Sherlock wyczuwał jego nadchodzący orgazm w mocnym uścisku jego kolan i ud o własne biodra. Mógł poczuć, jak bardzo John pragnął dojść, w tym doskonałym ucisku jego ciała wokół jego penisa, tak jakby próbował wesprzeć się na Sherlocku, na jego członku w sobie.

Przesunął dłoń w dół trzonu jego penisa i ścisnął go, tak jak zrobiłby to pierścień uciskowy, nie pozwalając mu dojść.

— Jeszcze nie. — Głos Sherlocka był ostry i mocny. — Jeśli dojdziesz, będziemy musieli zacząć to wszystko od samego początku.

Zacisnął wokół niego palce, gdy John zajęczał, próbując się w nie wsunąć. Drugą dłonią przytrzymał jego biodro, by się nie poruszał.

— Jeśli dojdziesz — powtórzył — może będę musiał zostawić cię na parę godzin, z pierścieniem na fiucie i jedną z tych większych zabawek w tobie. I tak chciałem dziś wyjść do kostnicy. Być może nauczyłoby cię to cierpliwości.

John pokręcił głową; całe jego ciało drżało. Jego oczy były przyćmione i błyszczące czystym podnieceniem. Sherlock zacisnął palce wokół jego członka raz jeszcze, tym razem znacznie łagodniej, by poczuć, jak jego penis drga i pulsuje w jego dłoni. John wzdrygnął się jakby w bólu; Sherlock wiedział jednak, że to jedynie kolejna fala przyjemności, bo to było _za dobre_ , wiedział po pierwszych kroplach spermy spływających po trzonie jego członka.

John nie stracił nad sobą kontroli. Trząsł się, ale nie doszedł.

— Dobry chłopiec — pochwalił go.

Poruszył lekko biodrami, by móc zobaczyć, jak John drży, by poczuć ucisk jego mokrej, śliskiej dziury wokół swojego penisa.

John był tak pobudzony, tak cudownie wrażliwy. Sprawiał, że Sherlock chciał położyć go tylko na stole i rozpracować. Z całą pewnością nie mógł się tak zachowywać ze swoimi dziewczynami. Ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie miał kobiety, która pragnęłaby go zbadać, tak jak pragnął tego Sherlock, która pragnęłaby rozwiązać go i zgłębiać go, i odkrywać. Nigdy nie miał kobiety, która słyszałaby, jak błaga, która potrafiłaby sprawić, aby łkał i błagał, by pozwoliła mu dojść, a to wszystko w przeciągu zaledwie sześćdziesięciu sekund. Nigdy nie miał kobiety, która by go posiadła.

To należało do niego: przyjemność Johna i jej niewzruszona odmowa. Cień, który na jego rumiane policzki rzucały ciemnozłote rzęsy, jego płytki oddech, wygięty w łuk kręgosłup, drżenie jego penisa, gorący, słodki ucisk jego ud i jego zachłanny otwór - to wszystko należało do Sherlocka.

Uniósł biodra w górę, szybko i ostro, w prostym uderzeniu w spuchniętą i już podrażnioną prostatę Johna.

John zajęczał słabo; pierwsze krople spermy wytrysnęły z jego penisa. Dźwięk jego jęków był zagłuszony przez czarny knebel, na tyle duży, by słodko rozciągnąć jego usta. Sherlock lubił, gdy John miał coś w ustach. Lubił, gdy wszystkie otwory Johna były zatkane, czy to jego penisem, czy zabawką. Gdyby to od niego zależało, John zawsze by tak wyglądał, choć przypuszczał, że z czasem stałoby się to niepraktyczne.

— Spójrz tylko na siebie — zamruczał. — Spójrz, jak jesteś zdesperowany, sam pieprzysz się na moim penisie.

John dzielnie z sobą walczył, pomimo drżenia ud, mięśni odmawiających posłuszeństwa, gdy po raz kolejny próbował się podnieść. Jutro będą palić go ze zmęczenia, ale teraz kołysał się na biodrach Sherlocka, poruszając się, gdy on odmawiał, pozwalając penisowi Sherlocka wsuwać i wysuwać się ze swojego ciała. Jego policzki były jasne; nie starał się nawet zaprzeczać temu, jak był zdesperowany. Próby ukrycia tego przed Sherlockiem byłyby tak czy inaczej bezowocne.

— Wiesz — powiedział Sherlock — jak na kogoś, kto przez tak długi czas był tak zawzięcie hetero, za bardzo podoba ci się siedzenie na moim fiucie.

Mógłby Johnowi powiedzieć co tylko by chciał. John mógł jedynie drżeć i słuchać. Nie było też z jego strony żadnego zaprzeczenia i Sherlock za swój sukces uważał to, że posiadł Johna jak nikt przed nim. Sherlock tryumfował.

John gwałtownie nachylił się; więzy wokół jego piersi zacieśniły się, ładnie eksponując jego zaróżowione i spuchnięte sutki, twarde od okrutnego wykręcania ich i drażnienia przez Sherlocka.

— Nawet ja bym nie zgadł, że okażesz się taką małą dziwką* — powiedział, niesamowicie rozbawiony i bezwstydnie podniecony. — Wyobraź sobie tylko, co powiedziałyby twoje byłe partnerki, gdyby mogły cię takiego zobaczyć. Pozwalającego mi wykorzystać cię dla własnej przyjemności. Gdyby widziały twój wąski, spuchnięty tyłek ciągle głodny mojego penisa. Tak pragniesz go w sobie, związałem cię i zatkałem ci usta, a ty ciągle błagasz, żebym cię pieprzył, dopóki nie dojdziesz.

John w odpowiedzi jedynie załkał. Potrząsnął głową; z zakneblowanymi ustami nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. Z zarumienionymi policzkami nie mógł skłamać. Z jego penisa wypłynęła strużka spermy, czyniąc trzon błyszczącym i mokrym.

— Jak bardzo chcesz dojść, John? — zapytał, wypuszczając ciepły oddech wprost do jego ucha. — Doskonale się w tobie czuję. Jesteś w środku tak cholernie gorący, a za każdym razem, kiedy jesteś już blisko orgazmu, twoje mięśnie zaciskają się wokół mnie cudownie. Uwielbiam, gdy drżysz. Może przetrzymam cię tak przez kolejną godzinę, hm? Jak sądzisz?

John potrząsnął głową mocno, drżąc, odbijając się od ud Sherlocka, skomląc i łkając przez knebel. Sherlock kciukiem potarł czarny materiał, naciskając go lekko wgłąb jego ust, tak jakby zachęcał go do ssania.

— Nie? — zapytał, a John ponownie jedynie potrząsnął głową; z jego ust wydobywały się ciche, błagalne dźwięki, wysokie od rozdzierającej jego nerwy desperacji. John był rozgorączkowany potrzebą, chory od potrzeby. Niemal sprawiało to, że Sherlock również poczuł się chory od wiercącego uczucia na dnie żołądka i głęboko w klatce piersiowej, mówiącego mu, jak bardzo go pragnął. — Ach, w porządku — ustąpił. — Ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś taką dobrą małą dziwką.

Złapał Johna za biodra, wreszcie zaczynając pieprzyć go, jak należy. Wchodził w niego w ostrych, szybkich, długich ruchach, odbijając Johna od swoich ud. Wczepił swoje palce w jego pośladki; uwielbiał to, jak łatwo mógł sterować jego mniejszym ciałem. Jak mógł przytrzymywać Johna i wsuwać się w niego, w to aksamitne ciepło.  
John, całkowicie związany, mógł jedynie przyjmować. Jęknął głośno nawet pomimo knebla, drżąc mocno za każdym razem, gdy główka penisa Sherlocka trącała jego prostatę.  
Sherlock pieprzył go bezwzględnie i żarłocznie; chciał go skonsumować. Jego ruchy były brutalne, jak gdyby przez każde uderzenie skóry o skórę mógł oznaczyć ciało Johna jako własne. John oddawał mu się usłużnie, pozwalał się używać jak chętna mała zabawka, narzędzie jego przyjemności. Pozwalał się skonsumować.

Sherlock oznaczył go jako swojego. Nie musiał tego mówić. Nie musiał przyciągać Johna do siebie i szeptać to wprost do jego ucha, do kogo należał, choć robił to mimo wszystko, głównie po to, by poczuć drżenie przepływające przez jego małe ciało. John również to wiedział. John był jego, każdy jego centymetr - jego desperacja, potrzeba, krople potu powoli spływające po jego klatce piersiowej, gula w gardle, gorączkowe bicie serca - należał do niego.

Tak łatwo było nim sterować. Jego oczy i rzęsy lśniły od łez frustrującego pożądania. Od jego gardła i piersi w świetle odbijały się krople potu, jego penis był czerwony, a z jego główki na białą koszulę Sherlocka sączyła się sperma. Sherlock uwielbiał go pieprzyć przy zapalonym świetle, tak aby mógł spijać z niego każdy szczegół, obserwować każdą reakcję, zapisywać każde drżenie. Złapał go ponownie, zaciskając na nim dłonie, chwytając go zaborczo. Wszedł w niego ostro, zanurzając się w jego cieple.

John zaskomlał; wyglądał na zrujnowanego - niemal nie pozwalał sobie marzyć o orgazmie, choć jego twarz go zdradzała. Jego oczy były niemal czarne z podniecenia; ewidentnie znów był blisko, każdy jego centymetr, każdy mięsień i nerw napinały się, błagając o orgazm. Nie mógł zrobić nic; mógł tylko drżeć i jęczeć słabo przy każdym kolejnym ruchu Sherlocka, przy pocieraniu jego nadwrażliwej prostaty. Strużka śliny spłynęła z kącika jego różowych, otwartych przez knebel ust, a oczy uciekły mu w tył głowy; był absolutnie i całkowicie obezwładniony pożądaniem.

Sherlock chciwie i łatwo sprawiał sobie przyjemność. Obraz Johna tak zatraconego w seksie i uczuciach sprawiał, że był beznadziejnie podniecony, że pożądanie paliło go od wewnątrz, że jego własne serce tłukło się w piersi, a oddech tlił w płucach. Wszedł w niego głęboko, a John jęknął i naparł swoim ciałem w dół, pragnąc go więcej, głębiej, potrzebując go, ciągle jęcząc jak dziwka. John zawsze taki był, spotykając go w połowie drogi, w dwóch trzecich drogi, po drodze; pragnął wszystkiego, co Sherlock mógł mu dać, a potem zawsze błagał o więcej. Zawsze był cudowny, na swój własny sposób.

— Teraz — rozkazał Sherlock, wyczuwając własny orgazm. Dźwięk jego głosu okazał się niski, ostry i zachrypnięty od potrzeby. — Dojdź dla mnie, John. Teraz.

I wsunął się w niego ostro, obiema dłońmi przytrzymując jego biodra, kiedy ich ciała zetknęły się razem, a biodra Johna uderzyły o jego uda, tak że penis Sherlocka był całkowicie w nim.

John doszedł z krzykiem; z jego drżącego penisa na koszulę Sherlocka wytryskały strużki spermy. Doszedł trzęsąc się i łkając, jego ciało drżało, zaciskając się wokół penisa Sherlocka. Przyjemność była tak intensywna, że stanowiła niemal torturę, i Sherlock czuł własny orgazm przepływający przez niego całego. Patrzył, jak John opada na niego, wypełniony jego spermą, patrzył, jak John zwija się na nim i dochodzi, jak jego przyjemność uwalnia się z więzów z jego ciała.

John zajęczał nisko i długo, i ten dźwięk był czystą zmysłowością. Dyszał ciężko, jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie, a potem zaciskał się wokół Sherlocka ponownie.

Z oszałamiającym przypływem pożądania Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że John dochodził drugi raz. Słabszy orgazm, powodowany być może uczuciem ciepłej spermy Sherlocka w jego ciele, błąkał się w cieniu pierwszego.

Złapał penisa Johna, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół. Jego palce były śliskie od spermy Johna.

— Jesteś taką paskudną dziwką — wysapał w jego ucho niemal czule. — Tak jest, dojdź dla mnie jeszcze raz.

Poruszał dłonią, dopóki John nie zaczął skomleć, próbując odsunąć się od niego. Potrząsnął głową; jego oczy błagały o litość, źrenice były rozszerzone. Sherlock trzymał go mocno, jedną rękę zaciskając na jego biodrze, z penisem wciąż w nim. Członek Johna był czerwony i drżał znów w jego dłoni, z całą pewnością nadwrażliwy od wcześniejszego orgazmu. Poruszał dłonią, aż John był bliski płaczu, aż widział, jak łzy spływają po jego policzkach, aż John błagał o litość przez knebel. Sherlock nadal go dotykał, nadal ściskał jego członek, aż John zadrżał, a z jego penisa wypłynęła żałośnie mała strużka bardziej preejakulatu niż czegokolwiek innego.

John opadł na niego wycieńczony. Oddychał szybko, opierając się na jego piersi, mokry od potu i wciąż drżący. Cała jego siła jakby z niego uleciała, i pozostało jedynie wyczerpanie. Sherlock łagodnie rozwiązał mokry od śliny knebel. John poruszył żuchwą, rozciągając bolejące mięśnie, wysuwając zaróżowiony język. Z dłońmi wciąż związanymi z tyłu pleców i ramionami mocno przywiązanymi do klatki piersiowej uniósł głowę, by wtulić ją w gardło Sherlocka. Składał małe pocałunki na jego żuchwie, aż wreszcie ich usta się znalazły. Ich pocałunek był mokry i nieskoordynowany przez zmęczenie i rozkosz; wargi i języki pieściły się tylko łagodnie bez żadnego celu. Żaden z nich o to nie dbał.

— Jesteś — odezwał się John po chwili, wypowiadając słowa w kącik ust Sherlocka — jesteś fantastyczny.

— Mmm — zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Dzielił tę opinię; lubił zgadzać się z Johnem. — Powinniśmy cię zostawić tak związanego — zasugerował jeszcze, być może zbyt radośnie. Ale z całą pewnością nie był to głupi pomysł.

— Nie możemy — odparł John, ale ciche prychnięcie go zdradziło. Potrząsnął głową, tak jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić. — Nic byśmy nie zrobili. Zagłodzilibyśmy się na śmierć. Kto ugotowałby obiad?

— Ja — powiedział, a John spojrzał tylko na niego z niedowierzaniem i roześmiał się tak głośno, że został ukarany klapsem za bezczelność. Co oczywiście sprawiło, że zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

— Może za tydzień — odpowiedział, wciąż trzęsąc się od śmiechu. — Zamówimy chińszczyznę…

— Może — potwierdził, lekko zirytowany naśmiewaniem się Johna. Ugryzł jego bliznę, aż oddech uwiązł w gardle Johna, co sprawiło, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

Potem rozplecie wszystkie więzy i wymasuje każdy bolejący Johna mięsień. Potem będzie musiał posprzątać bałagan, jakiego narobili - albo obaj będą odkładać to w nieskończoność, aż John się wreszcie ugnie, zażenowany samą myślą, że pani Hudson lub - jeszcze gorzej - Mycroft mogliby zauważyć plamy na sofie. A później, po tym jak John skończy krzyczeć i narzekać, Sherlock zaprowadzi go do łóżka i ich ciała oplotą się wokół siebie w cichych objęciach.

Ale teraz, w tej chwili, całowali się i dotykali, i śmiali, i drażnili; obaj przywiązani do siebie, obaj niezdolni pomyśleć, że mogliby być gdzie indziej.

* * *

*w oryginale cockslut, co jest chyba niestety nieprzetłumaczalne


End file.
